<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss me on the mouth by paradis_scum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188926">Kiss me on the mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradis_scum/pseuds/paradis_scum'>paradis_scum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Smut, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:24:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradis_scum/pseuds/paradis_scum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finally gets to fuck his boss Erwin Smith but finds himself disappointed with Erwin's performance. After leaving his house he thought it would all be over and he could go back to work and pining over his collogue but sleeping with Erwin had it's consequences. Little did he know that Levi had a few things to say about Eren's decision to sleep with their boss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss me on the mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hands roamed down a toned torso, feeling the smooth skin the hands began gripping at the young man’s lean waist. Large fingers dug into the boy’s skin intent on leaving marks as a reminder of their affair. The hands soon found their way down to a plump ass and began spreading the boy’s mounds, hips thrusted up into his asshole. </p><p>“Fuck Erwin,” moaned out the young man. The blonde smirked up at Eren feeling proud at eliciting such a sound from the intern. Eren looked down and scowled at the satisfied expression on the older man. He was disgusted but he didn’t let it show. Instead he smiled and placed his hands on Erwin's chest bouncing to the rhythm they set. </p><p>Erwin’s dick hit his prostate with each thrust and within a single moment Eren was back to a moaning mess. He made sure to keep his eyes closed in order to avoid eye contact with his boss. Eye contact made him uneasy and embarrassed. It ruined the euphoric mood set by making him conscious of every movement: the way his hands grip onto the other person, the sound of his moans, the way the fat on his thighs would jiggle or the noises going on around them. Erwin didn’t seem to mind though he just kept plowing into Eren without stop. </p><p>Erwin began grunting heavily before pulling out and shooting his load onto Eren’s back. Eren recoiled a little at the lack of dick in his ass then felt a hot liquid begin running down his back. Erwin lifted the boy off him, setting him next to him on the bed and getting up to wash off. Eren had to blink in order to register what just happened. </p><p>“You’re not going to finish me off?” Eren exclaimed in offense. He thought Erwin was a gentleman, a man that knew how to please and take care of his lovers.. From the way the man presented himself Eren expected much more from his boss. </p><p>Erwin chuckled, “maybe if you did better I would.”</p><p>Eren couldn't believe what he just heard, he could fight and fuck like no other, Erwin didn’t know jack shit about him. His hands began to tremble viciously, his legs felt heavy and stiff as he stood up from the bed. He tried to keep from gnawing at his bottom lip but the words echoed in his head as he grabbed his clothes. Calmly Eren began to wipe his back with the blankets on the bed and then pulled his shirt on. Keeping his anger to himself he began to get dressed. The sound of water drew him out of his anger for a moment. Eren could lock him in the bathroom. Then he would be forced to yell until someone came for him or he would have to break down his door. Eren could pee on his sheets. The thought made him shudder in embarrassment. No, he wouldn’t do that.  </p><p>He sighed in defeat and began making his way out. The house was too big for one person. Too many bedroom doors lined the hallways, the kitchen was too clean and cold, and his living room would have looked like something out of a magazine if it weren’t for pictures of him and his work colleagues. Eren stopped by the living room to take a look at the pictures. Many just consisted of Erwin shaking hands with investors and other company CEOs. Nothing to be proud of when you live a boring lonely life. </p><p>One shelf contained pictures of Erwin, Hange and Levi. The shorter of the three was undoubtedly the most attractive to Eren and the biggest asshole. Eren hated Levi when they first met. He was always interrupting whenever Eren tried to get near Erwin. Every time he would place a hand on Erwin’s shoulder Levi would be there to push it off. Whenever he closed the door to his boss’ office leaving them both alone Levi would barge in and make up some dumb excuse to talk to Erwin in private. </p><p>One day, it all stopped and Eren finally had a chance at his boss. What was supposed to be the best fuck of his life turned out to be the greatest disappointment. His dick was certainly large and met all his standards but his attitude and performance ruined the entire experience. Eren considered quitting his job in order to never see Erwin again. But that would mean he wouldn’t be near Levi anymore, after he stopped badgering Eren on everything he was finally able to see the short man in a new light. And Levi was fucking sexy. Eren wanted Levi but he didn’t want to ruin the calm relationship they now shared because of his whorish ways. But he often imagined how a life with Levi would be, sometimes he couldn’t help but stare at the older man at work in order to catch at least a glimpse at his smile. </p><p>The sound of large footsteps echoed down the hallway alerting Eren of Erwin’s presence. Before he could take a step back a deep chuckle stopped his movements. </p><p>“What are you still doing here?” Erwin’s voice boomed with delight. The boy couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the tone. He hoped the other man didn’t want another round because Eren would not be able to handle the embarrassment.</p><p>“I was looking at the pictures you have here,” Eren explained. He hoped Erwin didn’t ask why because did not have a proper answer other than the fact that he’s curious. His body was frozen in nervousness, he felt his every movement being watched, he had to wait until Erwin made the first move. </p><p>He didn’t. Fuck him and his uselessness. “I’m leaving now,” Eren felt disgusted at the sound of his voice breaking the silence. Five minutes ago he was angry and disappointed but now he’s a nervous wreck with blue balls. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” Erwin’s voice all of sudden sounded so sweet. Just like it had when he invited Eren over to his house for some ‘coffee’ an hour or so prior. </p><p>“I’m good,” Eren turned around to meet Erwin’s chest. He didn’t know they were so close. Erwin took a small step back and looked down to meet sea green eyes. He felt a soft tug at his heart at the thought of keeping Eren with him for a little while longer. If only to quench the loneliness of the past month. But Eren had other plans. He had to go home to jerk off and then brood over the worst fuck of his life.</p><p>“I’ll see you at work, goodnight” and with that the boy was gone. </p><p> </p><p>Work wasn’t as awkward as he imagined it to be. For the most part he barely made contact with Erwin except for morning greetings and the occasional pass in the hallway. Levi made sure to keep him on his toes all day. The short man seemed to be unusually angry and short tempered as of late. Despite his cold demeanor he was a really calm and collected man. Eren only saw him lose his anger once during his time at his job. And that was directed at Hange who decided to meddle with his love life and bring a stripper into his office. </p><p>That day was an emotional rollercoaster for Eren. The day began with Levi being extra nice to him even offering him some tea which made Eren swoon. Then by lunch Levi was being cold and distant again leaving Eren confused and hurt. And by three o’clock Hange brought in a female stripper for Levi which made Eren want to hurl out of jealousy. He didn’t want to think of another person on Levi’s body let alone a woman. It took everything in him not to run to the bathroom to puke his lunch out. Not even a minute went by when there was a loud crash from Levi’s office and then the lady was running out in fear. When Levi emerged from his office his necktie was loose, a few buttons were undone and sweat ran down the side of his face. </p><p>Eren instantly got a boner. Levi stormed off into Hange’s office and began yelling profanities at her. He got really creative. </p><p>After that incident Hange made sure to never meddle in Levi’s love life again and Eren tried his best to not anger Levi. God forbid Levi yells at him and Eren pops an awkward boner in the middle of a scolding. </p><p>“Eren” ,a sharp voice pulls the boy out of his thoughts. Eren looks down at Levi who is currently leaning on his desk. It took a moment to register the scene before him. Levi was standing a few feet away from him with a small smirk on his beautiful pale lips. “Are you okay? I thought I had to smack you,” he chuckled. Ah yes, Eren was in Levi’s office to discuss a few work related things Eren couldn’t care less about. </p><p>Eren couldn’t help but smile at the god before him. What he wouldn’t do to be able to suck his dick. “I’m sorry I got lost in thought,” he whispered. He wanted to smack himself, why did he whisper? That just made things awkward. </p><p>“I was explaining the topic of the meeting we have tomorrow, Erwin wants to go over the finances of the current project you’re on. You can’t just ignore this Eren. It’s important for your career.” Levi smiled down at him. Eren could go fuck his career if it meant one small moment with Levi. </p><p>“I understand the relationship you have with Erwin right now is complicated but try not to let it interfere with your work.” Eren could hear a record scratch in the background. He felt his blood run cold. </p><p>“What?” he deadpanned. </p><p>“Erwin told me about your relationship with him. I understand you’ve been seeing each other and it’s gotten to the point where-” Levi was caught off at Eren’s blank expression. </p><p>“We don’t have any relationship...we only slept once and that was that. What did he say?” Eren wanted to scream, he kept his hands clasped together on his thighs. Levi raised his eyebrows in amusement. This was news to him. </p><p>“He said you guys were seeing each other and that things are getting serious. That’s all. I assumed that he meant you were boyfriends.” Levi’s lips spread into a devilish smirk. Eren found himself smirking back up at his superior. There was a change in the atmosphere. He couldn’t tell where it was leading but he was pretty sure that he was a few seconds away from popping a boner from the look Levi was giving him. “That’s good to hear then.” </p><p>Levi almost seemed relieved at the news that Eren wasn’t involved with Erwin. Eren wanted to throw himself onto Levi and have him pound into him right then and there. He needed to test the waters first and make sure that they were both on the same page. With a small boost of confidence Eren went to open his mouth but was stopped when he heard a knock on the door. </p><p>“Levi, it’s Erwin I’m coming in,” there was a slight pause before Erwin tried again knocking again. </p><p>A strong hold pulled him from the chair and threw him onto the desk. Eren was now on his back with Levi’s body pressed on him before he could react, soft lips met his and pulled him into a heated kiss. Eren immediately recuperated the kiss. They passionately kissed until they heard a small “oh” come from the door. Erwin stood there with wide eyes and his mouth agape. Levi slowly rose from his position leaving Eren on the desk in embarrassment. </p><p>“Yes?”<br/>“I wanted to talk to you about the…” he seemed torn between looking at Levi and Eren. “Nevermind we can talk about it tomorrow.” And with that he left the room shutting the door behind him. </p><p>“What the fuck” was all that Eren could say as he sat up on the desk. Levi turned to Eren and smirked. </p><p>“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it brat, I just wanted to show Erwin that he wasn’t special,” he almost walked away but a hand grabbed onto his shoulder and stopped him in place. Eren looked pale and confused. His mind couldn’t comprehend what just happened in the span of one minute. Things were moving too fast and he wasn’t sure if any of it was real. </p><p>“Levi what the fuck are you talking about?” He sounded hurt, he didn’t mean to be but he was pretty sure he was just used. He began to think of all the possibilities as to why Levi would want to use him to get back at Erwin. Was he just trying to prove that Eren was a whore?</p><p>“Listen brat, there are some things that you don’t understand and it’s best for you to stay out of it.” Levi spat at the boy. </p><p>“No, I'm already in the middle and I want to know what the hell is going on and why I was dragged into it.” Eren’s voice rose about Levi’s. He sat on the desk in disbelief, not planning on moving until he got an explanation. </p><p>“Oh please like you were dragged into it, you knew what you were doing when you hopped onto Erwin’s dick.” Levi pulled away from Eren and began to straighten out his jacket. </p><p>“Levi, what the fuck are you talking about? I slept with him, what does that have to do with you? Why did you kiss me? Why do you need to show him that he isn’t special? I don’t understand.” Eren tried his best to sound demanding but all that came out was a small timid voice. </p><p>“Are you seriously that fucking dumb? Erwin is my ex and he slept with you to get back at me for breaking up with him. I thought you knew what he was doing. I see the looks you give him and I know you’ve wanted to sleep with him since you first got here. I also know how much you hated me and thought you would want to jump at the opportunity to hurt me.” Levi’s voice was leveled throughout each word. No hint of pain, betrayal or jealousy. </p><p>“No, what the fuck, yes I’ve wanted to sleep with him but I didn’t know you guys were dating. I got the impression that he was single and straight until he offered to drive me home and then he offered coffee and then he offered his dick. Which I didn’t decline because he’s fucking hung,” Levi scowled at Eren’s words, the most emotion he’s shown toward Erwin. “But he was bad at sex so there goes all my plans on marriage.” Eren teased in order to lighten the mood. </p><p>“If I had known you guys were exes and all he wanted was to hurt you I wouldn’t have slept with him. If anything I would have slept with you-” Eren immediately shut his mouth. He fucked up. He was a whore and he just admitted to it. Levi studied Eren’s face carefully before making a move. </p><p>Eren was grabbed by his face and pulled into a kiss. Levi slipped his tongue into Eren’s mouth and began pushing onto Eren’s own tongue. Eren’s hands found Levi’s neck. He was confused but extremely turned on. Hopefully, this would turn out better than Erwin. He prayed it turned out better than Erwin. </p><p>Levi pulled away and began to leave kisses down Eren’s neck stopping to suck at his most sensitive spots. Eren loved having his neck kissed, he moaned and dug his hands into Levi’s hair. It was unsurprisingly soft. Levi stopped and went back up to kiss Eren. The kiss was cut short when the brunette pulled away. </p><p>“Levi what is this?” he panted out while pulling Levi’s body closer. He wanted to feel the older man’s body against his own, he needed to feel the man's hands on his body, gripping, tugging and wanting him. Levi looked into Eren’s eyes and placed a soft kiss on the boy’s lips. </p><p>“I’m going to fuck you Eren because I want you. And I want to be the only one that does this to you.” Eren’s dick twitched at the words coming from Levi’s mouth. He could agree with that, he could be only Levi’s. He nods and presses a small kiss to the other’s lips. It’s an agreement. </p><p>Levi grabs the back of Eren’s neck and pulls him into a heated kiss. But the brunette still couldn’t keep the questions out of his mind. “Wait Levi, we need to talk, I think we’re both confused here.” He pulled away to look at the older man. Steel grey eyes met a deep sea green gaze. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“You and Erwin dated and then you broke up with him. Why?” Eren began. </p><p>“He and I dated for about a year and then you began working here. He noticed I was growing attracted to you and he became extremely jealous so I decided to end it because he was right. I was and still am attracted to you. Not just your body but you. You were a brat at first and I didn’t want you working here because you’re so young and inexperienced but Erwin thought it would be a great idea to have fresh new minds to mold into his grand scheme for the company so I agreed to have you in my department.” Levi’s right hand was on Eren’s cheek, he was holding the younger boy’s gaze. Eren found himself blushing at the confession. </p><p>“After a while I began to feel something toward you, you were this bright thing in my life and I found myself looking forward to seeing you every time I came into work. Erwin and I began arguing over my newfound attraction towards you. One day he said he was going to fire you and when I snapped at him we both realized that I had come to develop feelings for you. I broke things off with Erwin and we haven’t spoken about the relationship since. Imagine how I felt when I found out you slept with him. I was always so jealous of the way you looked at him, I kind of wished you looked at me like that.” Levi seemed to have finished off with his confession leaving Eren shocked at the new information. Levi has been harboring feelings for the boy longer than he has. Eren didn’t start noticing Levi until what must have been after the breakup because he was much calmer nicer towards him.</p><p>“Yes I was attracted to Erwin when I first came here, I wanted to sleep with him and when I got the opportunity I did. But I never had any real feelings for him. Not like I do with you. After you and Erwin broke up I started to see that you were being a better person towards me. You no longer treated me like your personal slave and you even went as far as sharing your food with me. Which is amazing because I know how closed off you are and how much your tea means to you,” Levi smirks at the boy but says nothing allowing him to continue, “I also got to develop feelings for you. I sometimes let myself imagine how my life would be if you were in it.” <br/>Eren shyly looked at Levi waiting for a response. Levi gave him a warm smile before pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead. </p><p>“If I’m going to have sex with you then I might as well take you out for dinner first, I should have stopped earlier to consider how you might feel about all this.” </p><p>Eren snorted, “you could have taken me on your desk and I would have still counted it as the most romantic experience of my life after that confession.”</p><p>Levi frowned at Eren before pinching his thigh, “no Eren I want to do this right with you. I want to treat you right and I want everything to be perfect. We can have desk sex another time.”</p><p>Eren laughed before placing a kiss on the shorter man’s lips and nodding, “okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave your thoughts and suggestions on how I can improve my writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>